


Teardrop rash

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cutting, Friendship, Gen, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Kenny is having a hard time due to the absence of fans but what really is troubling him is his own sanity.For him it feels like he sees a different life...What has the teardrop shaped rash to do with it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Teardrop rash

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, feels weird to put something out after more than half a year not writing...
> 
> Triggerwarning:  
> This story contains selfharm and suicide!  
> If this triggers you in any way, please don't read any further!  
> Take care of yourself and don't risk anything

With fans returning to the shows it felt like some kind of normal life was coming back. At least Kenny was able to hear and feel the reaction again.

  
Over the past months wrestling felt dull. Without any crowd reaction, any screams or chants. He took steps back just to try to stop his mind running circles.

  
It had taken a huge toll on him. Constantly he felt like he wasn’t good enough anymore. Plus there had been some weird stuff happening lately that made him doubt his own sanity.

It all started with weird dreams. It felt like he was seeing the life of someone else.   
Slowly those dreams spilled into his day to day life. Seeing things, hearing stuff…   
And lately he could feel it. Mostly pain. Especially his forearms kept hurting. Oftentimes he would just sit in his room, staring at his arms while it felt like they got cut open.

He was drifting into a weird state of consciousness, closing his eyes just to see a different arm covered in blood.  
Shocked as he was he opened his eyes and jumped up. His legs felt a little wobbly but he managed to walk over the the changing room of Nick and Matt. 

Kenny just flopped onto the couch, trying to regain a halfway decent amount of consciousness before telling his two best friends about the whole situation for the very first time.  
They both listened carefully before handing Kenny a bottle of water.

  
Nick was the first to speak up. „That’s a soulmate connection, Kenny. Not a pleasant one I guess. I believe your other half is in a very bad shape.“   
Matt nodded. „Noticed anything change on your body? Like.. a mark? A weird rash or scar?“

Slowly Kenny nodded, carefully unwrapping the tape on his right wrist. On the outside a kind of weird teardrop shaped rash showed. „Noticed it a couple months ago. Won’t go away..“

Nick laughed. „It won’t. Not as long as you haven’t found your soulmate.“  
„It has faded a little bit over the past couple days. I thought me constantly rubbing in coconut oil finally made it better…“ Kenny let out a sigh.

  
„Do you have any idea who it could be? Male, female? Age? Anything? If it is fading without you knowing your soulmate it could mean the other one is dying, Kenny.“ Nick said with a slight hint of panic in his voice.  
„I’d say female. Maybe couple years younger than me. Scars all over the arms and some other parts.. at least that’s what I can say after all those weird dreams. And I think it’s someone who got problems with wearing masks. I had those weird kinda nightmares about not getting enough air…and I saw myself a couple days ago. After Dynamite last week. From a higher level of the arena.“

Kenny felt totally exhausted, closing his eyes and literally falling asleep within a couple seconds. Nick placed a blanket over his sleeping friend and whispered to his brother. „We got to find that person. It’s effecting him. Maybe she got a season pass. Tomorrow we should send out some people to go through the crowd.. look out for anyone who could fit.“   
Matt nodded, watching Kenny sleep peacefully. „It’s serious. I’m still glad that we’re soulmates.“ He softly smiled at his brother.  
„Sometimes I hate it… I can feel your pain adding up to mine.“ Nick snickered. „You’re getting old, brother.“

  
Kenny slept for several hours, the Bucks watching him and especially the mark on him. Losing your soulmate would mean losing a part of yourself. That was something they wanted to prevent. 

Matt and Nick took Kenny with them to their rented home, making sure Kenny was okay. 

„I could see and feel how she broke a mirror. Her knuckles bleeding. Both armed already wrapped in bandages. I saw red hair in the mirror. But no face.“ Kenny whispered after finishing the salad Nick had prepared for him.  
„We will do our best to find her. If you saw yourself last week that means she could be a fan. And most of them got season passes. We’ll send out some people to search the arena tomorrow. Don’t worry, Kenny. It’s going to be okay.“

  
With new energy Kenny started the next day. Nick and Matt barely left his side as his nervousness grew by the minute.   
The first fans were entering the arena when Kenny started feeling nauseous, his airflow felt restricted.   
„I think she got a mask on now. Feels uncomfortable again.“ Kenny said with a sigh, grabbing a cold water from the fridge.  
„I’ll send Cutler out.“ Nick said, texting Brandon who he had informed earlier about the situation.

  
It took him just over twenty minutes to find a person matching the few things Nick had told him.   
„Good. Now grab yourself someone from security and guide her backstage. Tell her something about winning something…“ Nick said, feeling kind of relieved. 

The following minutes Kenny was freaking out in such a weird and unusual way that it genuinely scared the Bucks. The knew it wasn’t his anxiety but it still was Kenny who was hysterical.

A knock on the door and Brandon entered with a red haired woman by his side. As soon as her and Kenny’s eyes locked up the tension in the room subsided. Kenny stepped towards her and without a word he wrapped his arms around her.  
She knew she was save with him. Everything would change now and a sense of calmness took over her body. He was there. It all would change now.

But it didn’t. Even though she finally had found her soulmate. Her soul too broke to accept him and his help.  
Just a couple weeks had passed when she decided to end things. Despite having her soulmate by her side she couldn’t stop the darkness.

  
Kenny was wrestling a sixty minute match against Moxley when she hid in the bathroom after smashing the mirror. Just a few cuts but they were deep enough to make her bleed. The pills she had taken before made her blood flow much faster. Ever so slowly her mind calmed down and peace washed over her as she closed her eyes for one last time. 

  
Kenny lost his consciousness in the ring, his skin pale and sweaty. Nick and Matt were sitting backstage, watching him pass out. „Shit!“ Nick yelled but he knew it was too late.

  
She had lost her life and Kenny a part of his soul. The part that was connected with hers.   
But they always would be there for Kenny, keeping him safe and sane. No matter the cost.


End file.
